Alien Story
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: Has nothing to do with CL at all, but I had to choose a cat. My friends and I get kidnapped by Aliens.


Chapter 1

Homeroom; the most tentative period of the day. I looked at the clock on the wall. The time read 2:59. Come on, I urged, ring.

Five seconds…four seconds…three seconds…two…

RING!

Yes, I'm free! No more school for the rest of the day. What luck! I went over to Kayleigh Berger's locker and saw its owner figuring her combo. The beautiful, smart, blond-haired girl beat me at Dodge ball in PE today, but I didn't let it hurt me. "Hey Kay," I called.

"Hey, Cassidy," she said.

"Well, I'm going to play Guitar Hero at home! Do you wanna join me?" I asked, showing my crooked-in-front smile.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy, I can't! 'Maybe next time?"

"Aw, don't sweat it!" I said undaunted, walking to the exit. "Bye, Kayleigh!"

"Bye, Cassidy!"

As I walked out of school, I felt something hit me from behind. I felt something on my shoulder. Darn E.J. He knows the council disallowed weapons in school. It said so in the school handbook. Oh, man, when I tell on him, he's suspended. This means that he'll have to take exams this semester.

I then couldn't focus well. Other students were looking at me as I fell to the concrete floor. Aw, man, I'll bloody the concrete with a bloody nose or a head trauma. Only dissolving agents can get rid of blood!

I felt someone shake my shoulders. It was Makenzie Ward, one of my friends. "Cassidy are you…?" someone cut her off.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S OURS!" shouted a rough voice.

"No," said Makenzie firmly, her grip tightening. "She's our friend, right, Katelyn?"

No response came from Katelyn Fryman. I guessed she nodded.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S YOUR FRIEND FROM BEEJUICE! GET AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" she asked.

I heard a shot ring out and Makenzie's hand loosened and slipped from my shoulder. My vision went black too quickly…

Chapter 2

Gasping, I woke up. I couldn't figure out where I was. Where was I? What happened to Makenzie? I felt a warm surface underneath my back. A metal table…?

The cafeteria had colored tables—almost orange-red, sun yellow, and deep blue—but this one was silver, a very odd table.

From looking around, I found out that I was in Mrs. Brown's office. Unfortunately, it was not detention day for me.

I heard incoherent mutterings and murmurings. I had to escape. I tried to push up on the table to escape, but the sedatives—of course non-medical sedatives—and rough forces held me down.

"Be careful with that thing, it's for the specimens we captured for when we beam up to space!" I heard one rough voice say. That isn't Ty's voice, nor was it Brandon Potter's voice!

Space—the final frontier…? We couldn't breathe when we're in space.

"Yes sir!" said another voice.

The person came in. He was the _ugliest __thing _you've ever seen in your life! The ugly thing was so ugly he was indescribable…except for his skin! It was an _ugly_ greenish-yellowish-grey! How ugly could he get?

"Alright, little girl," he said, his voice threatening. "I think you might want a _sleepy-bye_!"

Oh, no, I might _not_. He came close with the object. I saw the color in the liquid: green with yellow bubbles inside it. Now if it were on display, I would have gazed in adoration. He then pushed the object on a clear spot on my arm and I heard a small hiss. A growing pain started in my arm. I couldn't focus properly on the lighting fixture and my vision turned into the darkness…

Chapter 3

I awoke in one of those cliché cartoon UFO rooms. The walls were a semi-dark blue. The flooring was unknown, as I couldn't see the floor.

Using my voice for the first time since after being kidnapped, I called out, "Makenzie, Katelyn, where are you?" in a weak voice.

"Shut up the Beznocks, earthling," a rough voice shouted, "or I shall feed your blood with a most powerful sedative that won't let you wake."

Reluctantly obeying, I shut the Beznocks—whatever they are—up.

When we landed, my captors pushed my table into my new room. Mom and Dad will kill me, but right now, I have some weird freaky things trying to do Mom and Dad's bidding. The room walls were an eerie-slime green and the tile was a plain gray.

On my right, I saw a clear glass table with freaky things on top. I'm DOOMED! The aliens would disintegrate me and nothing I could do about disintegration could get me out of it. I decided I should open my mouth and scream, so I opened my pie hole and screamed "Bloody Mary"! I felt good about alerting my friends. I screamed to the point my vocal cords could scratch up and fade!

The glass table broke into a billion too-tiny-to-see-from-the-naked-eye shards.

An ugly thing came into my tiny room. "I warned you to shut your Beznocks up, but it looks like I may have to feed your blood. Nighty-Night, earthling," he said roughly.

I shut up immediately. I decided to beg or bargain—begging first, bargaining second—with him. "Okay, okay, sir," I said, frightened. "I'm just scared that you kidnapped me! Please don't sedate me!"

"You won't change my mind that easily," he said.

Well, begging wouldn't work. I decided to find a bargain with him. "But if you hold off on the sedative, I promise I won't scream or say a word again!"

Sheesh, childish much; but I had to curb my punishment so that I may stay _awake_ for all of this.

"You promise?"

I nodded, trying to act all sweet and cute.

"Ah…your blood's not worth to feed, _if_ you keep your word! If you don't, I'm going to do it! Beg or Bargain—not optional!" he said roughly.

Crap, he knew about beg or bargain, but what a relief. I stifled a sigh of relief. If I went back on my bargain, deadly consequences would arise.

It was hard keeping a motor mouth like me quiet, especially on begs or bargains. I placated my time by thinking; at least the alien didn't deprive me of that. I thought of my death by aliens. Science Fiction-y, I panicked. I needed to calm myself by listening to music. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to pull up my musical earworms.

This planet was freaking _earworm-proof!_ I'll never know when I'll see my friends and family again and I'm slowly going nuts. If the aliens hadn't tied me up, I would have paced around in my room.

I jostled on my bed, not grunting to hang on to the bargaining promise that I made with the alien.

_Come on Cassidy think. There has to be a way out of this trash-heap!_ I commanded myself.

Unfortunately, I couldn't pull free from the table.

Tears pouring down my cheeks, I gave up.

Mutterings and murmurs arose from the door. "Be sure you have the girl slightly sedated before you fix the table. She is on a bargain with Commander Z3o489574-turnip," said one of the voices.

An alien walked in—ugly as ever—and pulled a water-gun-like object with an indigo-shaded liquid. "Alright, you," said the alien.

I wanted to wail, scream, or get everyone's attention, but I remembered to hold up my end of the bargain. I couldn't stay strong for long.

He pressed the gun to my left bicep, an evil glint in his eye and pulled the trigger. I heard a hiss and I couldn't help falling into the darkness…

When I woke up, I felt slightly woozy. I looked to my right and saw that the table I shattered with my voice was good as new—not a scratch or dent on the surfaces.

Memory came rolling back. The ugly commander had a bargain with me as long as I held up my half of the bargain. I just had to hold up my end as long as I could, although I could go all Maximum Ride's Nudge and be the motor mouth that I was.

If the aliens hadn't tied me up like a turkey, I would have fought those alien NOBODIES like nobody's business.

Oh, Heaven help the poor innocent who alien welfare have trapped. I prayed.

"Well, let's get a move on and get Specimen 34534337's friends in," said an alien's voice. "It's time that her end of the bargain remains to be seen held. If she says one word, drugged-up beddy-bye is her future."

I suppressed a gasp. I didn't want the aliens sedating me for life. Mom and Dad will not like this one little bit.

The alien Commander with the hilarious name came in. He looked at me wonderingly. "Well, earthling, how is your stay on Planet Benadryl?"

Please, don't tell me that these aliens named their planet after a medicine.

I remained silent.

"Do you want some food?"

Drool rushed inside my mouth, but I gulped it down. I remained silent, but nodded.

"Code Lyoko, is that a show?"

Oh, God, please don't let me crack! I struggled to remain silent but showed the yes motion!

"Pink is your favorite color, yes?" He wanted to make me crack. I didn't want to crack. I stood my ground and nodded.

"Do you want freedom?"

I gave him a look that said, "I'd rather not answer vocally!" but nodded.

"Well it seems that you held your end of the bargain quite nicely, you may now have the will to talk, but don't let me catch you saying the words 'escape,' 'freedom,' or 'make a plan!'"

Using my vocal cords again, I asked, "What's going on here? Why am I here? Where are my friends?"

"First of all, you are our subject and you are tied to a SCRATANIUM metal table, the strongest metal table in our known universe. Secondly, your friends became our subjects when we anesthetized you and they reacted!"

"Makenzie, she reacted when I fell down!" I tried curling my hands into fists, but the sedatives in my blood shut them down, and I felt heavy.

"And we had to anesthetize her too! We anesthetize her friends too when they reacted! You see, Specimen 34534337, you are here for a reason!" The aliens, minus the commander, purred around me, making me nervous. I could feel sweat rolling down my forehead.

"How many subjects on Earth did you sedate?" My expression was incredulous.

"About 134 in all…for now," the commander said, walking around me on his ugly legs.

The sedation was wearing itself off slowly. Like, HELLO I need my _fists_ right about now!

"We will send in your friends in a little bit! For now, let's let you sleep off your sedatives!"

I did want the sedatives to wear off, and my muscles were disobeying their _one_ leader, ME!

I nodded to the commander. I tried to curl up, when all of a sudden I realized that the aliens had tied me up with golden brown ropes. Darn them!

I invisibly shrugged as I fell asleep…

Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open to a hundred familiar faces. One of them was fair skinned with brown eyes.

"Makenzie," I yawned.

"Welcome to the worst day ever!" She tapped her foot I could hear it.

Worst day ever practically described this abduction. "I know!" I yawned again.

"How could you have slept at a time like this?" said another familiar voice.

"I was in sedation, Katelyn!" I said tiredly. "What did you expect me to do? Break out of the curtain of sedation, which, need I remind you, is really _thick?_" Sarcasm dripped on the last sentence.

"Oh," Katelyn said.

"Right now, I'm still tired"—my stomach growled—"now hungry, and I would like to know where the bathrooms are on _this planet_!"

"Me too," Katelyn said.

"So," Makenzie eased to her table, "what's your story, Cassidy?"

"Well, I woke up. I found myself in Mrs. Brown's office! I tried to get up but then I found myself sedated and tied up! Then an alien walked in and sedated me…again!" I sighed at again. "I woke up in the ship and I tried to find you from the confines of my table, but the alien commander said that he would sedate me if I didn't shut up!" I started. "Then when I saw the freaky things on the table inside my room, I screamed so hard that the table"—Katelyn pointed to her left—"Yeah that table—broke!"

"Then what happened!" Katelyn sat on the edge of my table.

"Then the alien commander said he would do it but I begged and bargained! He didn't take well to the beg portion of my plate, but he tasted the bargain and I stayed silent up until another alien entered and 'slightly' sedated me. I then woke up again and I remembered my bargain. The aliens then tested my silence. I stayed silent for until the commander gave me the will to speak. Unfortunately, three-to-five words are stifled.

"Well, then after explaining the aliens decided to let me sleep off the sedatives they gave me. I then fell asleep until I woke up and found you guys unharmed…I hope?"

"My shoulder hurts here and there!" Makenzie rubbed her shoulder.

"Ours too," said a third voice. It was Allyson Wildt. She had medium-to-dark tan skin and her hair was brown with blond highlights. I wanted to get up to hug my friends, but I felt so tired that I stayed down.

"You okay?"I called behind me.

Allyson walked over to my table, looked me straight in the eye and said, "I had been shot by an alien, woke up in a UFO, and found myself in solitude! Do you _think_ I'm okay?"

Her words were like daggers in my heart. "I'm s-sorry," I stammered. I then broke down into tears.

"Allyson," Makenzie said reprovingly. "Now you know better than to yell at Cassidy. She had nothing to do with it!"

"She's _their_ guinea pig," Allyson spiked back. "_She's_ the cause of all this! Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"She didn't deserve to get yelled at by you. She didn't want any part of this! All she wanted to do was go home, do her homework, relax, do some Guitar Hero, and do all of her routines that she knows. She did _not_ want to be the aliens' guinea pig!" Makenzie yelled.

"But she's the one who got shot by the aliens first! They told you to stay away from her, didn't they?"

I didn't remember the rest of the fight, as a wave of exhaustion hit the airways and I fell into another deep slumber…

I tried to swim up to full awareness, but every time I tried, more water, more swimming. I couldn't give up. I tried grabbing more momentum to rise up more, but it was fruitless. _Come on_, I ordered myself, _swim. You can do it. Remember what Mom said. American has I-Can at the end, not I-Can't._

My orders were right. There was no way in Heaven, Heck, Earth, France, or Lyoko (even) that I could give up. I tried harder. My eyelids fluttered up but went down again.

_C'mon_, I ordered again,_ swim up again. You're nearly there, girl. Push those eyelids up to the point that they are open._

I pushed my eyelids up and they stayed up. Makenzie and Allyson were still going at it as if Makenzie was a cat and Allyson a dog. Katelyn looked at me worriedly. "I'm so sorry about going back to sleep again!"

"Hey, if you have to sleep, Cassidy, do it! It makes you feel better!" Katelyn stroked my injected-with-sedatives arm. It stung a little, but at least exhaustion caused the drowning-in-sleep episode. I slowly showed a small-but-happy smile that looked innocent. I wanted her to know that I was okay with her advice. My brown eyes seemed to show the shine when I smiled. Not to sound too conceited, but I liked that about myself. It was my favorite thing.

A new face showed itself as an alien threw a blonde-haired girl inside. It was Kayleigh—the friend that I talked to after school was over. "Kayleigh," I said, my voice cracking, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I then started to sob. What a wreck I was becoming. Aliens sedated me left and right, I nearly drowned in my own sleep, I keep crying like an infant. What the _h_ was going on with me?

"For what to happen?" her voice rang out.

"The alien abduction," I bawled. It was pathetic. I was _being _pathetic. _Get a grip on yourself, girl,_ I soldiered myself again.

Kayleigh realized what I said, made the "oh" face, and nodded. She then came up to me and ruffled my hair. I felt only 1% better. I tugged Kayleigh and Katelyn close. Hey, I have crazy impulses. I cried into their shirts until I couldn't cry any more. My anxieties didn't end there, though. I then started laughing like a total maniac.

Allyson and Makenzie then stopped arguing long enough to see me having a big ole fit o' laughter.

"Now see what you just did," they yelled to each other in perfect unison, mirroring pointing fingers at the enemy. "What I just did?" pointing to themselves. "You're the one who started the fight!" pointing at the enemy again.

Meanwhile, I was being a total laughter box. Kayleigh pulled away from me and went over to the fighting couple. She then panicky yelled, "It's not you, you idiots! She's in hysterics! We need to do something about it or else she'll choke!"

The interesting part was that my laughter seemed to calm me down, even though I was in hysterics.

Kayleigh rushed over to me, pulled me away from Katelyn, and then, with a watch that she had, said to me, "Cassidy, I want you to look at the watch. Match the ticks. Please, Cassidy, I only want you to breathe better, babe!" Her voice was so preppy it makes a handful of mice look up with pride so to speak.

I laughingly looked at the wristwatch. I breathed in on the odd numbered seconds, and out on the even numbered seconds. In Odd, Out-Even, In Odd, Out-Even; I was working the pattern as I would knit or purl a stockinet stitching pattern in knitting. Knit one row, purl the next.

I finally calmed down as my hysteric laughter came to a complete and utter stop.

"There," said Katelyn calmly. I instantly felt my head air out. I had a clear head for the _first time ever_. I felt very calm, cool, collected as a cucumber takes in water. I felt awesome.

I smiled. I could feel my brain clear some of the clutter of everything.

I then looked to my worried friends. "I'm fine, now, my friends," I said, a slight spark flitting in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy," Allyson said downheartedly. "I should have known that you weren't to blame for all of this!"

"Anxiety works the mind up such a storm that the person instantly blames another," I said mystically, astonishing my friends and myself.

I felt as if Master Oogway wormed into my mind and filled me up with wisdom, even though he's a tortoise.

Allyson got over the shock quickly, smiled a smile that made my heart warm up with happiness, and nodded. I was right; anxiety may cause trouble.

Chapter 5

Another alien threw another person inside. It was guitar-playing, high school student Ty Atteberry, and he seemed very angry. He had very-dark-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and checkered shoes.

"Darn aliens," he grumbled. "I wish they were never born."

"You okay there, Ty," I asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm _so_ fine," he roared at me sarcastically, making me flinch. "I'm so fine, in fact, that I'm _flattered_ that the _aliens had kidnapped me_!"

I gulped. I got up and quickly-but-timidly hid behind my table. "I really didn't mean to be the _cause of all this_!" I stammered.

"I'm _sure _you didn't mean to!" Sarcasm and ice dripped from his words. I could tell the aliens really ticked him off. My bones grew cold. I shivered.

"How could you?" he rounded on me. "I could have practiced with average-eleven right now, but since the alien abduction I'm stuck with a traitor like _you_."

Bravery pumped the full 100%. It was about time that I set the record straight. I got up from behind my table. "I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS! I'D RATHER PLAY GUITAR HERO THAN BE HERE!"I screeched.

"Then why are you here, _traitor_," Ty growled.

"First of all, _I_ am _not_ a _traitor!_ Second of all, _we're_ here for a reason, though I don't—"

"HA; I knew it; you are a traitor," shouted Ty triumphantly.

"_I _will not be made enemy here, TY ATTEBERRY! You know me better than that!" I yelled.

"DO I?" Ty then did something that he never did in my presence. He backhandedly hit me in the face, knocking me back first into the wall. _That's going to hurt in the morning,_ I thought, if this planet had mornings.

I proudly stood my ground. "I AM NOT THE ENEMY!" I yowled. I then pounced on him.

Makenzie and Katelyn broke us up before the fight could get out of hand. "Ty, you are acting childish!" Makenzie scolded harshly.

"AM I!" Ty growled. He jerked out of Makenzie's grip and jumped on me, forcing me to the hard floor. Allyson and Makenzie pulled him away from me. Katelyn dragged me away from the sophomore boy and onto her table.

"I AM INNOCENT TY!" I shouted from however far a distance Katelyn's table was.

"Ty, Cassidy, break it up," shouted Kayleigh.

"NEVER!" shouted Ty.

"You shouldn't have thrown Cassidy to the wall like that." Kayleigh had her hands on her hips. "She didn't deserve that."

"Oh, yes she did," said Ty. "She's 100% traitor."

"I never planned this," I shouted.

"Oh, yes you did," shouted Ty.

"No, I didn't," I said, holding my innocence.

"Oh, yeah," Ty challenged.

"Yes," I said, steam cooling off, "I didn't plan any of this. Not even Katelyn, Makenzie, Allyson, or Kayleigh planned this."

Ty's anger relaxed. "I never even plan for Makenzie to get hurt. She just wanted to do what she normally does." My voice shook.

I wanted the war between Ty and me over in a jiff. I showed my innocent doe-in-headlights imitation, hoping it would divert this battle.

"So why did they shoot you first, Cassidy?" I knew that he was scared. He just didn't want to show it! We all were. We were almost Maximum Ride's flock—not knowing if they would live another day or not, living in fear.

"For a reason, they said," I said.

"And that reason is…?" he asked, raising his suspicions and getting angry.

"I don't know! That's all they said. 'You see, Specimen 34534337, you are here for a reason!'" I said.

The fight now over, Ty's eyes shut and he sat on my (not Katelyn's) table, shaking like a leaf.

Now, how many boys sulk when aliens abduct them, I could never tell you; the number would be hard to configure.

"We better think of a way to—" Katelyn was about to say escape when my hand covered her mouth.

Katelyn pried my hand from her mouth and asked me, "Why did you put your hand over my mouth?"

I leaned to one side and whispered into my brown-haired friend's ear, "Escape is one of the words the aliens stifled. If they heard, the aliens will sedate you so hard that it would take a million Princes to wake you up!"

Katelyn understood.

I shifted my eyes suspiciously to make sure none of the aliens heard. Fortunately, no one heard as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Whew, that was close!"

I then whispered into Katelyn's ear again, "We gotta make a plan, or we'll be dead and put on a wall and the aliens will say, 'Look—'" I hesitated, "'—they are dead and put on a wall!'"

Crimony, did I just sound like Colin Mochrie in that Braveheart scene? I did! Yikes.

Katelyn whispered into my ear, "But how? The aliens have locked the door with some kind of coded lock."

My eyes widened. But not too much as my cheek was still sore from Ty hitting it. I'm no Jeremie or Nudge because I'm _not a computer geek_. I can't crack a code except when the clue is obvious on top or bottom of the page of a _coloring book._ My doing it myself is as believable as popcorn can pop without heat.

I stood up on Katelyn's table. "Okay, are there any code/computer whizzes in the house?"

Everyone looked up at me as if I just said that I wanted to play deep-sea diver on the floor. Yeah, right!

I spoke a little louder. "You aren't going to get in trouble. We're in a predicament and I want us to jump out of the situation. So I'm going to ask again: are there any code/computer whizzes in the house?"

"I can do it," said a fair-and-dark-skin boy whom I knew by the name of Marcus Wood.

"Excellent," I praised.

Marcus ran his fingers on the slime-green wall and then exclaimed, "Yuck!"

"What?" I said, finally off Katelyn's table.

"Let's put it this way: The walls aren't exactly solid!"

I winced as the realization sank in. EW, slime! "Well, can you find any code panels around the slime?"

"As far as life itself goes, I'm going to answer no; I don't think I see or feel one! I'm sorry, Cassidy!"

My heart sank with regret. I couldn't free my friends and I couldn't free myself. What kind of friend am I? I got on the floor, banged my fists on the gray floor, and gave a gut-wrenching, oh-my-gosh-I-can't-even-save-my-friends cry.

I cried. I couldn't stop myself from doing this. I just felt guilty and this was my entire fault.

I was the one to blame.

Chapter 6

This stunk! This utterly and truly stunk. This stunk so bad that skunks would be pulling out nose plugs and putting them on their noses. This was not our day (night?). I was weeping, Ty was sulking, Marcus just put his hands in slime, Kayleigh, Makenzie and Katelyn pulled Ty and me apart, and we were going crazy! That's practically our lives in jeopardy at the bit.

We were in the worst alien abduction that anyone could think of. I cried harder; I didn't care, as long as I could empty my system of anxiety. I wanted to cry as long as I needed, not even relaxation would do the trick.

Ms. Felling would not like this, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to empty all anxiety by crying and that was what I did.

All my friends that the aliens kidnapped came up to me. I hated crying in front of them but when faced with a predicament this huge, you have to either stick strong or cry a creek. Me, I gutlessly flip-flop between them: one minute, strong, the other, crying a creek.

I was a wreck.

I wanted to stay strong, but the pain of every darn thing pulled me to weakness. I felt awful; oh, sure, I've felt awful before, but now this awful was a lot more.

"Specimen 34534337, we are ready for you!"

That voice felt like a memory. It was so familiar but I couldn't remember it. I looked up, tears hanging in my eyes, and saw the commander. My fear and guilt washed away to another shore. Now it was fear and nervousness. I couldn't leave my friends, but I knew that if I resisted, I would suffer major consequences. I got up, looked at my friends apologetically, and walked with a swirl of guilt resting in my stomach again.

I felt my words leave my eyes. There was no stomach to speak. I couldn't feel anything but guilt, fear, nervousness, shame, and numbness. We went up to the slime covered walls. I blinked but not in curiosity. It was enough.

The alien found the code-panel in the slime, but I couldn't see it. The door opened with a pneumatic hiss and swiftness. I felt the chill of guilt run up my spine. I could try to run, but then my friends would be on danger's plate!

I walked out with the commander. He then turned me around and bound my wrists. I was curious, trying not to think. I couldn't. What would happen if I thought? I tried to pull at the bindings to find that the bindings were handcuffs—and SCRATANIUM ones too! Just breaking out of them might cost me the usages of my hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Time to get the clues.

"Nowhere that you should know," he said gruffly.

"But—" I said, but then stopped. I knew better than to argue. I readied myself for anything that my alien captors had planned for me. I had to. Otherwise…

Danger would come to prowl.

Chapter 7

_Great,_ Ty thought in distress,_ they came for her. Who's next?_

He had known Cassidy since Junior High. He knew that Cassidy had two little crushes on two _real_ boys: Corey Holland, who broke her heart for someone else and turned out to be a male prostitute on drugs, and Ty himself, who had a different crush on a sophomore girl in High School when he was freshman.

Now she had gone. She had to go with the aliens. Now that was painful enough to bring an earthly elephant to its knees and cry.

Cassidy was smart in some areas and a little excited and mischievous when something good happened. But she felt bad in one way and cried. It felt gut wrenching to see from the way she cried.

She cried one time in eighth grade when she heard that her cat Thunder died. She was grieved.

If they didn't have that argument, conscientious or not, she probably wouldn't have cried.

He yelled and banged his fists to the floor—the wall was slime covered.

The pain of the fact that Cassidy was being tortured only muffled the pain. It brought him down.

HARD!

Chapter 8

Well we were walking down this hallway for a long time. The hall seemed to last forever like the guilt in my stomach. It was there too. I held my head down. We went up a flight of stairs and into a new hallway. I was walking with guilt hanging around my neck. He unlocked my cuffs and I felt a little better.

When the alien stopped, I didn't pay attention. He didn't pay any attention to me as I walked a little farther. He then noticed when I was a thousand feet away from him.

"HEY!" he yelled.

That word made me jump. I then realized that I was farther away from him. I then started running, bashing into walls and turning corners.

I didn't get far though. I crashed into an alien guardsman near some stairs. I looked up and smiled innocently. "It is great to get some exercise when you need it, right?" I didn't know his name so I just cut off at right.

"You, to commander, NOW!" he ordered. Sheesh what a non-understanding person! I could have been free.

I turned around and, when the guard wasn't looking, I smirked evilly. Oh, man, he was in for the ride of his life. I turned back around, kicked him in the back. He then fell, which, the opportunity I sought, I seized. I jumped on his back, grabbing an alien gauntlet, and surfed on the guard. "Rick-tide, cowabunga!" I howled. I didn't care if the real word was riptide or not. My friends and I are going to win. I didn't give a rabbit's tail if they sedated me for life. We are going to escape. We aren't going to give in. We are survivors, including the Code Lyoko characters were in their cartoon.

My face took to a determined-almost-angry look. It was the perfect Holier than Thou moment. It was like Aelita on the OverBike in Cold War…except that I was on an alien-like OverBoard. Let the bad moments kill themselves and the good rock-and-roll.

"Holier than Thou," I sang aloud as we caught the momentum just right. "You are, Holier than Thou, you are, you know not; OH, NOT." I felt wild again. Actually, I felt even wilder than wild. I felt awesome. I caught sight of the door that my classmates/friends were in captivity. I twirled the gauntlet in my hand. I caught and aimed it. I held it back and…

Chapter 8

Ty swore that he was dreaming when Cassidy, held by aliens, shouted the lyrics to Holier than Thou!

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Ty shouted as a spear protruded from the door. It then pulled back and a hole, the size of a meteorite caved out.

"GUYS, I GOT US A PLAN!" Ty recognized that tone. No, she can't have.

"EVERYONE JUMP OUT OF THE DOOR! WE ARE ESCAPING AND I DON'T FEEL SCARED AND GUILTY!" She did. Cassidy successfully rebelled. Oh suckers it was good.

"COME ON GUYS!" Cassidy yelled from the door. "I CAN'T KEEP SURFING FOR LONG!"

Surfing? What did she cause a flood and is using alien wood to keep afloat? When Ty looked out to check, there was no wood on the floor, no water. There she was on top of a big man with an alien gauntlet.

Chapter 9

My ferocity doubled as my confidence, I skid across the floor with the alien. I called my friends. I was okay and brave. I saw that the metal slab that wasn't there—I probably didn't pay attention when they dragged me in the first place—was downing. I couldn't let that happen. I dug the gauntlet into the ground and, with one arm sticking out, turned around.

I pulled the gauntlet out of the ground and then called again. It was time to leave the joint.

My friends were still in awe. I rolled my eyes. I looked back and saw that…I was too late. The slab shut. "Sugar ice tea!" I cursed. I felt the alien slowing down. Oh, God help us! I prayed again.

The alien stopped. The commander looked at me angrily as if I was a dog that just did her business on the floor and was scolding me for it.

I just made my death wish. This was the end.

Chapter 10

I went with my hands behind my head. _Do you have any _other_ ideas, idiot!_ I mentally cursed myself. I was a failure and a good one at that. _You were two or three minutes from escaping and now your friends have no means of escape! _My arm hurt. The alien commander hit me in the arm when he saw me—apparently hard.

Meanwhile the alien had reprimanded me for kicking an alien in the Shepherd's pie (apparently that meant back) and surfing on him like a maniacal being.

I now felt worse. Worse went to worst when the alien shackled my leg with a ball-and-chain so if I ran, they would know where I was. And it was like one of those cartoon ball-and-chain things. I was embarrassed.

Embarrassment, swirled with guilt, was the least of my problems. Now the alien already put out my punishment—sedation and tests for two days plus no contact with my friends for three days—the three included the two. Now that sounds like Maximum Ride right. Tests, yes, sedation, no!

The day (night?), with my stupidity, just begun. I hated myself for doing that stupid thing in the first place.

The alien stopped. "Stay!"

Great! Now the aliens were treating me like a dog. I hated it as well as myself.

I pushed the ball away, sat down on the gray flooring, and pouted what I call "The Jeremie Belpois" pout. It wasn't anything like the "puppy-dog" pout, more like an angry crossing my arms against my chest and having an angry look on my face.

"Stand!" I obeyed.

"Come!" Again, I obeyed, still holding "The Jeremie Belpois" pout.

I went into a white-walled room with pink flooring. I hate having my favorite colors become a threat.

"This will be your punishment room!" the alien said, still angry. I put my anger into my pool of emotions I felt, but stayed silent.

"Stay here, while we fix the wall you destroyed and the floor you pierced!"

I stayed angry with myself. The alien unlocked my B-and-C combo and I rubbed where it was to help my leg circulate my blood again.

I needed to stay calm with myself but I couldn't! I was so angry that when the alien went outside and shut the door, I screamed, kicked and hit the walls, and cursed myself for doing something that stupid.

Surprisingly I felt better. Letting all the anger out was just as good as letting out all my anxieties earlier.

Chapter 11

I sat down on my bed and tried to come up with a different plan when an alien female walked in with a white box—no doubt filled with supplies for my sedation.

She put the box down and walked over to you guessed it, _moi_.

She then used her mind powers to place me on the bed. It was like floating on water when she made me float then a stone landing me.

She then tied me down with SCRATANIUM cuffs. I resisted against my restraints when she opened the box, letting fear wash over me like a wave.

She pulled out a gun with a needle hidden inside, came close to me, pushed it gently on my right bicep, and pulled the trigger.

I heard a gurgling noise and she pulled it away, leaving the needle stick out in my arm. If a streetwise man were to see that, he would have probably thought, _Dude, that girl has a cactus prick sticking out her arm._ Then I would feel like an idiot, and then I would have blushed.

Then she took out a white package. I could see the small blue pellets—probably like the white Anamara pain pills, sedatives—inside the package.

She ripped open the package, poured the pellets inside the gun and re-injected it into my arm.

I felt weak, my strength depleted out of range. _This is it,_ I figured. _They're going to kill me! This was my final warning and I blew it._

I wanted to scream when I realized my vocal cords were penetrated.

_God, HELP ME!_ I scream-prayed in my mind.

I felt my life flash when…

The alien took out the drug that caused me to feel silenced. "Not very talkative when exposed to Drug 4543jk234, and weak when inside," she muttered to herself.

She then took my blood, unleashed me, and quickly left the room.

I felt my strength return. I decided to let the aliens sedate me when I was asleep so I fell asleep…

Chapter 12

I woke up feeling sick, tired, sore, and woozy. It felt like the time I was feeling my muscles and head sore and I didn't want to go to school for fear of not making it without the nurse sending me home Freshman Year. I stayed home that day, played Guitar Hero, played on the computer and watched some Static Shock while I was at it. I thanked my lucky numbers (3, 7) for the day was a Friday and it was on March.

I needed to get out of Planet Benadryl with my friends and back to Earth to my parents. My sister wouldn't like this and she's _autistic!_ I would definitely hear my days with the Heck on Earth when I get back home. Unless the aliens—gulp—brainwashed her. I would feel regret all over again.

I tried to stand up, but then my knees buckled and slammed to the ground. Ouch, that has to hurt when we get back to Earth. I looked blearily at the pink floor. I blinked, trying to focus, and tried to get back up again. Once again, I fell.

_Just take it nice and slow, while you push,_ I ordered groggily.

I tried nice and slow, but ended up failing again. George Washington, my first-President-that-shares-the-month-of-February-and-the-day-of-twenty-two hero, didn't give up in the Revolution, so I couldn't either. I tried again and ended up on my feet. How many hours of sleep I got I'm not sure. I would tell you, but then I would confuse myself.

An alien came in, the commander. I wanted to spew bile but it was as if I didn't know how to. I needed to show that I was still strong.

"You didn't wake for three days!" he said promptly.

"But how?" I managed without fainting.

"I don't know!" He came up to me. "But we tested you as planned those two days and on the fourth day, here you are! It looked like you could have had a coma!"

"I feel sick!" I groaned.

The alien nodded. "I'll have someone carry you to your friends! A few new subjects are here!" He then snapped his fingers. The guardsman that I kicked came up quickly.

"Help carry her. She's not well!" He carried those six words in two separate sentences.

"Yes, sir!" the guard saluted. He then came up to me and gently picked me up. My observations told me that the "Jim Morales Look" was in style as of today (tonight?). He had a Band-Aid on one side of his face.

My life was in jeopardy and at the hands of the aliens. I couldn't care less thanks to my sick body. I felt like the world was raining down on me HARD!

There was a rush of cold-but-warm air. I looked to find my friends were still there—_Thank you, Lord God,_ I prayed queasily but happily.

"Hi guys," I whispered.

"Cassidy," Katelyn said, "when the aliens told us of your condition, we panicked that you might have been dead."

"I just fell into a partial-coma!" I said. The alien then put me down.

"What happened before that?" Kayleigh asked. She looked like someone wrote, "Oh, my, gosh, she didn't die" on her fair-skinned face.

"I was tested for a silencing drug and then the alien took the drug out. I then fell asleep and that's all I know!" I wobbly walked to my table but nearly fell down. Ty and Makenzie were at my side in an instant.

"It's okay!" Makenzie said. "We got you!"

I smiled weakly. "Thank you!"

They wordlessly walked me over to my table. "Thanks guys!"

"Hey, chickadee!" That voice, could it be? Naw, I must still be in that coma. It can't be Cheryl Renea Burkett!

"Mother Hen?" I asked dopily.

"Yep, that's me!" It was Cheryl Renea. She was in both my Drama and Physical Science classes. We gave each other nicknames Freshman Year. She called me Chickadee while I called her Mother Hen.

"Are you okay, Renea?" I asked.

"No!" Stone in stomach, that really bit me.

"I'm sorry for all this. Truly I am," I said.

I heard her footsteps come to me. The aliens abducted her too. "It's okay!" She sat down.

I felt like crying, but ended up feeling that I couldn't. Did the aliens drug my emotions? Why couldn't I puke when I want or cry when I want? I am so afraid.

"I wish I could cry!" I said. "I just feel like I can't!"

"Did you feel like Death when you woke up?" A new voice asked. It was junior Hayley Wright. I looked up and saw her newly cut hair with the brownish-red highlights. She was concerned; I could read it in her eyes.

"I felt sick, woozy, tired, and sore," I listed, hoping it would help.

"So partly-like-Death?" She wondered.

"Maybe!"

"Well, what do we do now?" Marcus asked.

A stone the shape of a mini Sears Tower settled in my stomach, as those words I didn't want to hear floated into my ears.

Chapter 13

My imagination is good, but when we are in danger, my imagination just goes to crap. That's the truth.

Marcus just looked at me as if to say, "Well, Leader, what are we going to do, now?"

I looked to him as if to say, "I don't know!"

All of a sudden, all was quiet.

I felt a heaving sensation enter into my system. "Renea? Could you get a trash can?"

"Why?" She shook her head as she said this.

"I think the drug that the aliens gave me is wearing off?" I whispered.

"Oh, crap!" she panicked.

Grabbing a bucket that the aliens had given us, she sprinted over to me and held it so I could "Heave my Wheat's" into the bucket and not on the floor.

I hacked seven times and on the eighth hack, the bile came up my mouth and into the bucket. Direct Hit.

I did another round. This one also a Direct Hit. I felt good after the second round, but let myself go for another round. It stopped there. I ended up dry heaving for a few minutes before I stopped being sick.

"You okay?" Cheryl asked.

I lifted my head from what I christened the "Barf Bucket" and nodded, smiling weakly.

"I just felt like doing that to the alien who captured me but felt like I couldn't!"

"Drugs can muddle the mind!" I heard Hayley say.

I nodded. Where the bucket was, I didn't care. As long as I was okay, that was all that matters.

"Make sure this one gets inside her room!" I heard a voice say.

The next moment, the door opened and a golden-blond-haired girl came in. It was junior Ashlyn Garner. Could this day get any worse?

"Stay!" said the alien.

"Oh, yeah, why don't you yell at my face? You don't scare me! C'mon-c'mon-c'mon c'mon, c'mon!" she shouted. Crikey, I had never heard her so angry before. There was not a time where Ashlyn was angry with me.

She grumbled like a lawn mower until she saw all of us. "Aliens abducted you, too?"

We all said a "yes". I had to speak up. "And it's _not_ my fault, because I didn't want to be here in the first place!"

Ashlyn looked at me like a dirty puppy. "I was about to go on my date with Nathan tonight and then do my homework. Now that the aliens had invaded the Land of the Free, I CAN'T!"

Hoochie Mama, I had never heard her scream before. She looked like she was about to blow up a bomb in her body. I had never seen her that mad in my life. If the alien had angered her the way that Ty was, then I felt that it was necessary to stay out of her way.

I stood up and went to Katelyn's table just to stay out of Ashlyn's Hurricane Storm.

"Indiana Hay Storm," I exclaimed.

"Time to think of a Jump out of Here plan to help Ashlyn get to her date," Katelyn whispered.

"Good idea," I whispered back. "Unfortunately we can't do the 'Alien Surfboard' technique!"

"I know," she whispered. "I saw. The way that he hit you, it made me shudder."

"I didn't like it either, but I had to go through with it! It was my punishment!" I sat down beside Katelyn. I scanned the area to find that the Barf Bucket had dissolved the wall that held the panel.

My eyes then lit up. "Time to find that panel!" I rubbed my hands together evilly.

I walked to the bucket and splashed all my barf onto the wall. "Aha," I shouted. "Eureka! The puke that I had, it dissolved the slime!" I did my little crazy happy dance (Head-bangs included) and danced my feet along with the head bangs.

All the while, the others laughed as I did my favorite dance. I then stopped to say, "YES!"

It was the wild feeling that I had three-four days ago. "Castles burn in the sand, and we fade in the air!" I shouted to my favorite Meat Loaf song!

I felt great. Marcus easily found the panel and, with a blink of an eye, correctly entered the code.

"Time to get out of here," I said.

This was all working according to plan.

An improvisation-plan.

Chapter 14

I led the group outside into the dark corridor. "Now listen," I whispered. "If any one of you want to do the Tip-Toe crap that they show on the T.V. set, be warned, it doesn't work! Otherwise, we have to find an airship, get to earth, get back home, see the punishments and hopefully be safe!"

My friends nodded. I knew they were scared, tired, needing to go to the bathrooms, hungry, and thirsty, but they needed right now to be strong.

"Now, I know that we haven't had any sleep, food, bathroom usages, and beverages, and I know that we are scared to crap. But while we return to earth, try to be strong—" Time to delve —"like Edward in Twilight."

Even though some of them thought that the movie reeked like a skunk after having a bean burrito, it was good enough for me. I didn't see what the problem was. It was beautiful.

I then looked left and right outside the room. "Come on! We'll only get out of here if we work together."

Then I tried to take a foot out of the room. Makenzie held me back. "Wait!" she said.

Before she could say anything more, she pulled out a bottle of perfume. When you don't have hairspray, do perfume. She then sprayed the air. The air was flowery (almost lavender like).

The corridor revealed red lights. Infrared lasers, I should have known. "Okay," I said, "Maybe tip-toeing is not such a bad idea!"

"If we touch them, we're dead meat," Katelyn shivered.

I then took the lead and over the first red laser. Everyone took my lead!

We played "Go over the Lasers" for until we were outside. A giant UFO stood. Now, I'm going to pause right here and ask, how does a giant UFO stand ON EARTH without it blocking out the sun? I ask you.

We went to the front and started climbing the legs. I had a fear of big heights so Kayleigh and Cheryl had to support me while I climbed up. My sweat and adrenaline combined thought that I was committing my suicide.

I tried not to show fear as we climbed the last few feet up the UFO. I looked down. Aw, man, I shouldn't have. My Ulrich-like fear came back up on me like a ton of bricks. "Take it easy, Cassidy." I heard Renea helping me, but I just had the images of me on the diving board and I didn't like it. I nearly let go when Kayleigh slid down to help me. "Hold on to my ankles, babe."

I did and looked down again. "I know you hate heights like in that 8th Grade Trip on the Saint Louis Arch but we have to work together!" I heard Makenzie say.

"Okay," I said, lump in my throat.

I held on until we were in the control center. Now I didn't have any flight experience so I was scared as heck when Marcus—bless his heart—put in the coordinates for Earth. It was terrifying. Mother Hen—Cheryl Renea—stood pleasantly beside me while I nearly trembled in fear.

"Have you flown before," Ty asked.

"My mom is scared of flying! She wouldn't dare go on an airplane! So no, I have never flown!" I said.

"Sit down somewhere and put your head between your legs!" said Makenzie calmly, and advisingly.

I went into a little corner—I love corners—and did what Makenzie said.

Chapter 15

We got to Earth in no time. The aliens would be surprised at how big our brains are.

After we slid down the legs, Marcus sent the UFO home. We hugged each other, even Katelyn and Renea, who sometimes didn't like hugs. "WE DID IT!" We all screamed.

"YES," I yelled. We were all excited to come home. I then did something that I knew was something that I couldn't do in the past.

I did a cartwheel.

We all went home to our families. Rhiannon hadn't been brainwashed by the aliens but was still upset that I was gone for five-six days.

I explained to Mom and Dad what happened to my friends and I in full detail.

They believed the entire story! I thought that my parents may ground me, but they didn't.

"Do you need anything," Dad asked.

"Besides a shower, a bed, food, water, and bathroom usages," I said, "No!"

As we drove home, I heard something from my ears. My earworms were back, and they were playing _Celebration_ by Jump 5.

THE END


End file.
